


The Law of Mistletoe

by InsomniaParty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Bite marks, Biting, Bruises, Christmas Party, Hickies, Implied drinking, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, No Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaParty/pseuds/InsomniaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro catches John underneath the mistletoe at a Christmas party at the Lalonde's house. They sneak off and makeout. Bro gives John a bunch of hickies and love bites before they return to the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous user on tumblr. This one was really fun to write up. Thank you for requesting this.
> 
> I accept prompts and writing requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty

 John stood there wearing a blue and white 'ugly' christmas sweater with various knitted holiday patterns. In his hand, he held a plate of christmas cookies he was assigned to pass out.

 He was at a big Christmas party at the Lalonde's mansion house. A whole bunch of families were present including the Striders. Laughter from multiple directions filled the room along with jolly Holiday music playing over the speakers.

 John snapped out of his thought and walked around handing out the baked treats Dad made for the party. He got closer to the stairs where less quests were lingering about. The stairs were close proximeter to the bedrooms so it was understandable why they would avoid them.

 All the guests in that area had cookies and champagne glasses in their hands already. John looked around to see if he could spot any with empty hands.

 "Hey, kid I'm waiting for my kiss," the statement caught him off guard and he jumped up in surprise, almost dropping some cookies. He looked towards the owner of the deep masculine voice demanding a kiss.

 First, John looked up and glared at the mistletoe and then his blue eyes dropped down to meet shaded ones; Eyes masked behind dumb pointy anime shades.

 "Still waiting on that kiss," Bro sighed in false thin patience. He made a kissy noise with his lips.

 John runs his hands down his face and groans in annoyance. He looked away from Bro, but lifted up the plate of cookies, offering them up to the older Strider.

 "I think you're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe, not offer cookies," Bro smirked and pointed up to the mistletoe.

 "Where's Dave?" John asked in an irritated tone, looking around the room for a blonde dressed ironically in holiday gear and aviator sunglasses.

 "Oh come on kid," Bro pouted and tapped his foot impatiently. "Don't make me tell Dave about that one time."

 At this threat, John straightened up and stood at attention, holding in a breath.

 "Or maybe I should tell your dad," Bro warned, pretending to look around for the well dressed man smoking a pipe and sporting a fedora.

 John frowned and set the plate of cookies down on a table before glaring back up at Bro. He took his gloved hand into his own and tugged him upstairs.

 "Fine. Come with me then," the black haired boy led them into the dark hallway and Bro happily complied to follow, almost pushing John. He opened the doors to random rooms, checking to see if it would be satisfactory. Finally, he found one with a bed and carefully entered, making sure it wasn't Rose's room. John refrained from turning on the lights in the hopes of not alerting any of the guests.

 Suddenly, he felt a rough push towards to bed from Bro. He looked back at him and scowled.

 "I'm going alright?!" John growled before muttering, "Fucking tool."

 When they reached the bed, Bro gently pushed John into it before falling on top of him, roughly pulling him into a bruising kiss. He bit his lower lip, luring a gasp from John allowing Bro to make enough space between his lips to slip in his tongue. The black haired boy seemed hesitant at first, but then he began to roll his tongue along with Bro's. Saliva mixing together with the subtle taste of frosted christmas cookies and expensive champagne. John abruptly pulls away from the kiss and wipes his lips with the sleeve of his sweater.

 "Have you been drinking?!" he asks as soon as he catches his breath. Bro grins devilishy and shrugs before wrapping an arm around the back of John's head, pulling him back into a kiss.

 This time they kiss more roughly and passionately than before, sucking on each others lips and tongue, biting almost. Bro moved his lips towards John's chin and then neck, planting wet kisses all the way down as the black haired boy threw his head back, exposing his neck for Bro. He lightly nibbled and sucked until he reach the crook of John's neck and shoulder, where he sucked and bit down hard. Blood rising closer to the surface of John's skin from the sheer sucking force of Bro's mouth.

 John opened his mouth in a silent scream of pleasure in reaction to Bro's bruising kisses being planted all over his tender neck. The older Strider practically made a wreath of hickies and bite marks around his neck. The love bruises ranged from different blooming blues, purples, reds, and yellows up and down his neck to his collarbone.

 Bro tangled his gloved hand into the back of John's hair and pulled his head back further. He let out a little surprised gasp. His other hand pulled down harshly on the collar of the boy's sweater, stretching it, attempting to expose unbruised pale skin. He kisses it gently at first, but then attacks with his teeth and sucking mercilessly, drawing out more moans from John. The pleasureful pain making him squirm underneath Bro.

 The blonde leans up and tries to adjust his eyes to the darkness, analyzing his work decorating John's neck and collarbone. Their chests rising and falling from panting. He gave the boy underneath him a breathy smile and he returned the same expression.

 "I gotta stop or I'm gonna have a hard time resisting the urge to take you right here and now," Bro informed in between breaths, looking down inbetween his legs where his erection was straining against his jeans. John nodded and they both sat up.

 The blonde sat there waiting as the blue eyed boy fixed his messy hair and askewed sweater. When he found it satisfactory, he got up and looked back at Bro, nodding his head towards the door. He got up and hugged John from behind, wrapping his arms around his chest, planting one last gentle kiss on his neck.

 "Maybe next time I'll hold the mistletoe above my dick," Bro whispered into John's ear before nipping at the lobe. The smaller boy giggled before pulling away and walking ahead of the blonde.

 They walk out of the bedroom in different paces to avoid suspicion, but it was in vain. As John heads down the stairs, the lights in the room seemed to act as spotlights for his hickies. There was no way he could cover them.

 He knew everyone could see them. His first hint was when he finally found Dave. When he walked up to the younger Strider, he averted his shaded eyes and blushed.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts and writing requests on my tumblr: InsomniaParty


End file.
